The present invention relates to a gear change for an automobile vehicle, in particular an industrial vehicle.
Gear changes are known which comprise an outer box, an input shaft and a driven shaft which are coaxial with one another and at least one countershaft that can be angularly coupled with the input shaft and with the driven shaft via a plurality of pairs of gears in order to define a plurality of transmission ratios between the input shaft and the driven shaft; the input shaft and the driven shaft are borne via respective pairs of bearings by respective walls of the box in the vicinity of respective first end portions that are axially opposite one another.
The second ends of the two shafts, which are adjacent to one another, are generally borne by an intermediate wall of the box; for instance, the second end of one of the two shafts is borne by the intermediate wall via a bearing and in turn supports, via a further bearing, the second end of the other shaft with which it is internally or externally coaxial.
A drawback of gear changes of the type described above lies in the fact that the intermediate wall of the box has to be provided; the box is then complex and costly and increases the overall axial bulk of the gear change.